The Demo Entity
Note: This is not a real story, its just made for fun. Chapter 1: The Spawning Hi, my name is Kurt /Kuh-rt/ , so this is my scary Minecraft story. So it was a day that i wanted to play some Minecraft, I went to the computer and played the demo version because my family doesnt spend money on games, when I played the game I went to 1.14.2 I was playing for about 15 minutes then I saw The Demo Entity, its eyes were crying blood, it had a big mouth with sharp teeth on the torso, and there were gray stuff all over it, I screenshotted it (I cant show it beacuse as I said, the story was fake), and it said "What are you doing in my game?!" and then I said "This is Notch's game! Everybody gets to play it" and we tried to battle, I tried to hit him several times, but nothing happened, I saw him come for me so I ran away, leaving the game. When I left the game, the screen was all black, gray and red and the splash text there said "I am inevitable" so I tried to quit the game, and nothing happened, after 10 seconds, the game and launcher crashed I didnt play Minecraft for a day... one day later, I was back playing MInecraft forgetting what happened, when I turned on the computer, the wallpaper was all black with the eye crying blood that looks similar to The Demo Entity. It was really scary, so I turned off the computer. Chapter 2: Angelo, Brian, and Kurt It was back to school, and I finally get to meet my friends Angelo /Anj-eloh/ and Brian /Bri-yan/ (They also have the demo version of Minecraft) so I told them about The Demo Entity, and they didnt beleve me, I said "Ill show you proof at my house, lets go there at dismissal so after school we went to my house to play Minecraft, I said "Wait for 15 minutes, the entity will come" So we used cheats and gave us weapons and some armor and then the entity appeared Chapter 3: The Battle So we tried to battle the entity, but then the entity was too strong, so we ran away really far, Angelo had died in the game, because he got killed by the entity, and also because he had hunger in the game, so he slowed down. So me and Brian are left when we looked to see Angelo, he was missing, we began to cry, and we got angry at the entity we ate our foodstuffs, and began to battle it, and then Brian said "Does this entity have a weakness?" and then I said "I dont know, but I havent tried hitting him in the head" so Brian did the first move along with me, Brian ran to the entity and tried to hit him, causing him to die in the game, and then the chat said "Brian has left" and then I cried, so I began to battle it, with one move, I hit it in the eye causing it to die. Before the entity died he said "You will lose someone you love KURT" I didnt know how it knew my name, but I was glad it was gone in Minecraft forever Chapter 4: What happened after After the chaos that happened I was still sad about what happened to my friends, I was crying really hard till i saw them come out the door, they were alive! I said "I defeated the entity" and then the said "What entity?" and I said "The one that we battled, dont you remember that?" and then they said Yeah they still remember that. After that day my pet baby chicken died knowing what the entity said. And then after that day I reported the whole thing to Mojang and they replied "One of our demo users had witnessed this, we are trying to remove it soon" and I never played Minecraft until they removed the entity Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta